There is a need for modular decking systems which are portable and may be used for various periods of time depending on the user's desires. Such systems can be used for walkways, servicing motorcycles, cars, and other vehicles either in remote locations or on yards, etc.
There are other uses where a firm surface is desired despite a relatively soft or otherwise undesirable surface for whatever activity might be considered. This may be of particular utility when used over potentially soft or muddy soils, or when weather has rendered the soil unsuitable to work on.
Some currently available modular decking systems are tedious to assemble. Interconnections may be numerous and thus time consuming to assemble and disassemble. The ability to provide connections which accommodate underlaying surface irregularities is also a challenge modular decking suitable for use on various surfaces must consider. Most systems have difficulty with such angular variations.
Some systems require total disassembly when changed from an assembled condition to portable condition. This involves more work and relatively longer times to both assemble and disassemble. There exists a continuing need for improved modular decking systems that address these or other considerations which may be pertinent given the variety of uses to which modular decking may be placed in use.
Some or all of the problems explained above and other problems may be helped or solved by the inventions shown and described herein. Such inventions may also be used to address other problems not set out above or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits which may be appreciated or more fully appreciated in association with the inventions shown and described herein. The explanations given above do not act as an admission that such recognition or discovery of the problems and associated benefits are in fact prior art.